OPERATION SxK
by LoneWolfSage
Summary: Kagome: a bubbly 11 yr old  Sasuke: a near emotionless kid  They have been friends sense they were born  but what if they want to be more than friends  and what if Naruto wants to help them get together.  What about Kiba?  Non-Massacre  Disclaimer


**Me: umm…. This is an idea that came to me in a dream…. Not really ha-ha but any way I hope you like it.**

**Paring: Kagome/Sasuke, slight Kagome/Kiba but only one sided**

**Non- massacre (so the Uchiha clan I still around.)**

**Its set when the rookie 9 or 10 in this case are all 11, there all still in the academy.**

**Warning: because his clan is still around Sasuke will most likely be OC but not much.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Inuyasha Or anything but the idea.**

* * *

><p>"<em>He found it funny, how one so happy could hang around with him."<em>

"SASUKE!" a very hyper voice yelled through the quite street of Konoha.

A dark haired boy turned around to see who called, only to get tackled but a body smaller than him. Looking down Sasuke could see a head of raven hair, the head looked up and bright Blue eyes clashed with Dark obsidian eyes.

Kagome was out on one of her normal walks when she saw one of her best friends, Sasuke. Kagome being the #2 most hyper kid in Konoha yelled out to him and ran to tackle him into a hug.

Smiling up at Sasuke when she saw him looking, she said" Hey, Sasuke, what are doing up so early?"

Sasuke stared into the face of his longtime friend and seeing the huge grin on her face he couldn't help but let one appear on his face before replying to her question.

"I was going for a walk." Was his monotone reply.

Kagome let Sasuke go and stood in front of him, letting him give her a once over.

She was wearing black skirt that was slit up the side, a pair of dark blue shorts underneath. She had a Navy blue shirt that cut off right above her bellybutton; the sleeves of the shirt were tight and came to her elbows. Her arms were wrapped in bandages from her wrist to her elbow and disappearing under the sleeves. She had on black fingerless gloves and black ninja shoes. Her legs were also wrapped from her ankle to her knees on her left leg and her right leg was wrapped up past the skirt. Her long raven hair was down and fell past the small of her back.

Cocking her hip to the side, Kagome put her hands on her hips and said," You could to act like your happy or something, good grief don't have to be so monotonish", the last part she mumbled.

Sasuke just smirked at her before he started walking again but this time he had Kagome at his side.

"I was getting back from some late night training," He answered her question.

Kagome sent him a sideways look before huffing. "Why in the world were you training so late?"

Sasuke glanced at her, "Hn" was all he said.

Kagome turned and sent a glare at him, before steeping in front of him.

"Are you even going to answer me?" she asked.

Stopping Sasuke looked down at the girl who was short for her age.

"….."

Glaring, Kagome turned around and stormed off the whole time yelling random things like "Stupid emo boys" and "No sense of being human".

All in all Sasuke went home with a victories smirk on his face, only a few hours in till class and he already riled her up.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later.<p>

After that morning that Sasuke and Kagome had walk a little together Kagome has been keeping away from Sasuke, no one knows why though.

You see it is well known that Sasuke Uchiha and Kagome Higurashi are the best of friends, almost like there connect at the hip. If anyone came between them, well let's just its like hell would freeze over.

So it's so it is pretty strange to see them acting so distant from each other.

Here's how the day went at the academy went.

Sasuke, being the first one there, went to his seat by the window and sat down, sitting in his normal pose.

The door opened again and Kagome showed up with her best friends, Naruto and Kiba. She walked over to the window and waved bye to her older sister's Kikyo and Sango.

When she turned around and made eye contact with Sasuke a blush rose on her face and she quickly walk to her seat, leaving a very confused and upset Sasuke to pout alone.

Kagome sits a row back and over from Sasuke between Kiba and Shikamaru. She likes her set because she is such great friends with Kiba, She's friends with Shikamaru too, but there not as close as her and Kiba and Naruto. But nobody is as close to her as Sasuke.

The day went normally, Kagome and Naruto got in trouble for trying to sneak out, and then she and Kiba got yelled at for falling asleep. It wasn't in till lunch did anyone notice she wasn't talking to Sasuke.

Iruka dismissed the class to go eat, when everyone was outside everyone went to their normal spots.

The SISSHC (Sasuke-Is-So-Super-Hot-Club) fan girls all sat by the door.

Shikamaru and Choji sat under a tree, Shikamaru sleeping and Choji eating.

Sasuke went to another tree and sat under eat, waiting for his friends.

Naruto went and sat by Sasuke, they were waiting for Kagome and Kiba and Hinata.

A few minutes passed and Kiba came, but No Kagome or Hinata.

When they didn't show up or even come outside the group of three started eating.

* * *

><p>_Else where_in classroom_<p>

"K-kagome a-ar-are we n-not going o-out-outside" Hinata asked as the two girls stayed inside and ate.

Kagome looked over at her only girlfriend; she shakes her head before answering.

"I can't be around Sasuke right now" was her answer.

Hinata looked at her friend funny," but a-aren't y-you and S-Sasuke best f-friends?"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"I grew with him and Itachi, of course were best friends, but… I think….I thinks I like him. Like …. Like like him."

Hinata gasped before turning beat red.  
>"Hinata please don't *Hinata faints* faint"<p>

Shaking her head kagome did a few hand signs and with a small amount of chakra splashed her friend with a water style jutsu.

Spurting Hinata woke up and looked at Kagome.

Laughing both girls picked up there lunched and put them up.

* * *

><p>Later in the day<p>

Hinata had sent an anonymous note to Naruto saying.

_Naruto,_

_I am going to tell you that I know for a fact the Kagome likes Sasuke._

_That's why she has been avoiding him all day._

_You're the best at coming up with plans for this,_

_~H~_

After reading the note Naruto got a Cheshire grin on his face, he pulled Kiba, Shikamaru , Choji and Hinata over after school and started planning.

**OPERATION SxK** is on.

* * *

><p>Step one: Find out Sasuke's feelings.<p>

Walking up behind his friend Naruto shouted out" Hey SASUKE!"

Whipping around Sasuke came face to face with he's friend Naruto

"What do you want Dobe?"

"Hey teme, I was wondering… do you like anyone?"

Sasuke stopped whatever he was going to say died in his mouth. Let's see what he was thinking.

*Sasuke's thoughts*

_D-do I like anyone?_

_I don't…_

_**Don't kid your self… yes you do like someone.**_

_What? I don't-_

_**YES! YOU DO! YOU LIKE KAGOME! **_

_I like …Kagome… I do I like Kagome_

*real world*

"So… do you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked away a light blush staining his face.

"…." He mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that" Naruto said.

"I like …." He mumbled again.

"Huh?"

"I LIKE KAGOME!"

Naruto grinned at the now flustered Sasuke.

"Well, I got to go, Bye Teme" and with that the Blond idiot left.

* * *

><p>Step two part 1: Get them alone.<p>

"Hey! Kagome! Over here" Naruto and Kiba yelled out to their raven haired friend.

Turning around, kagome smiled to her friends before running over and hugging Naruto.

Grinning Naruto hugged her back, when they separated Naruto looked at Kiba and they both got Cheshire grins on their faces.

Backing up, Kagome said" ummm…. What's with the looks?"

The boys grinned even bigger before faster than you could say Butterfinger the tied Kagome up and were both running through the streets, Kagome slung over Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Step 2 part 2: get them alone.<p>

Shikamaru and Choji were hiding behind a wall waiting for Sasuke to walk by.

"How annoying" shikamaru mumbled.

Munch…munch…munch…crackle

Looking over at Choji you could see him crumbling up a bag of chips, and opening a new bag.

"Like I said troublesome."

Ah! Right on time, as Shikamaru checked around the wall he saw Sasuke walking this way.

"Choji, you ready?" Shikamaru asked. Nodding Choji stood up and walked out from the wall.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" Choji asked as he walked up to the kind of emotionless 11 year old.

Sasuke looked over in the direction he heard the voice, only to see Choji.

"I am going to the training grounds," Sasuke replied, only because he didn't want to be rude.

Choji walked right in front of him and help out a hand, "Stop."

Stopping Sasuke glared at the kid in front of him.

"What do you want?"

Choji didn't reply to the Uchiha but said," DO IT SHIKAMARU!"

Sasuke looked around only to feel his movements be still. He heard a voice and then without wanting to he started walking forward.

"Well let's get this over with," Shikamaru said, the shadow passion jutsu was a success.

So Choji, Shikamaru and Sasuke (even though he didn't want to) started walking in the direction of Naruto's place.

* * *

><p>Step 2 part 3: get them alone.<p>

"Yo, Naruto… we got Sasuke, do you have Kagome?" Shikamaru asked when they were in front of Naruto's apartment complex.

Naruto turned around to see Choji and Shikamaru and a very peeved looking Sasuke.

He nodded to them before moving and showing them a tied up and confused and slightly angry looking Kagome.

"Naruto what it the meaning of this!" she yelled at the blond kid she thinks of as a brother.

Naruto scratched the back of his head while laughing, "Just go with it please, 'Gome."

Kagome sighed, she with go with it but that doesn't mean it isn't going to get his butt kicked after this. He should know by now how big her temper is.

Naruto looked at Kiba and then at Shikamaru and Choji. Nodding he opened the door to the shed behind him and," one…two…three…NOW!"

With that said the four boys shoved Sasuke and Kagome into the shed and locked the door. There is no way to get out so there trapped in there for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Kagome moaned…"Sasuke, Can you come untie me the ropes are hurting my hands." She asked him, not looking up from the floor because of the blush staining her face.<p>

Nodding Sasuke got up and started untying her. It was awkward for a couple of minutes, neither of them talking.

Sasuke finally got the nerve to ask what he wanted to know all day.

"Hey Kagome" when she looked at him he continued," were friends right?" he asked.

Sasuke heard her gasp and looked up at her. She had a look of shock on her face, "Sasuke of course were friends, I have known you my whole life, there's no way we couldn't be friends. You know that you and Itachi me everything to me." She said.

"Then why have you been avoiding me so much lately." He asked her, looking at the ground again, a blush making its way onto his face.

Kagome sighed, "Sasuke …there's something I need to tell you…umm…well it just that," she squirmed a little before sighing again," you see it just that i…Sasuke I like you, Wait before you interrupt, I like you more than a friend."

With that said she quickly looked away.

To say Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement.

But he was happy too, it was like fireworks just went off in his head.

'_She likes me, she likes me, she like likes me.'_

"Kagome… I like you too, more than a friend."

Kagome finally looked up and when their eyes met it was like a storm went off you could almost hear the thunder going off from in the shed-wait….

"Its storming not isn't it," Kagome asked. Sasuke just nodded to her.

Another thing of thunder went off and kagome shrieked. Clutching on to Sasuke's arm like it was her life support.

Well let's just say that Sasuke's face look a lot like a tomato right now, If only someone had camera.

* * *

><p>1 week later.<p>

"Kagome!" someone with bright blond hair ran up and tackled a raven haired girl to the ground.

""Ugh! Naruto!" Kagome laughed at her friend before shoving him off.

"Kagome are you and Teme still dating?" He asked her, but as soon has the question left his mouth someone slapped him across the head.

"Yes I am still dating Kagome Dobe," Sasuke said as he went to greet his Girlfriend.

"Ugh! I don't know why I even tried to get you too together! He's so mean!

And with that said we are going to leave this story. With a farewell and-

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hope you liked it! I have to say I think I did ok with this one.<strong>

**Well anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

_**On the wings of my dreams, and up to the sky!**_


End file.
